Through It All
by alwaysdoubted
Summary: It's Valentines Day but Ryu and his wife haven't been on the same page lately. That is until he came home that night. Warning: Lemon is in the story. If you don't like, don't read. Please R&R and tell me what you think of my first story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighter or it's characters. Just the story.

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful night in Kyoto, Japan. The sakura petals graced the trees and parts of the stone walkway as a lone figure was walking towards his home. He had a tanned complexion, dark messy hair, and a body that would make every other man turn green with envy. On his head was a red headband; his most prized possession. This time however, he was not in is gi. Instead, he was wearing a long sleeve gray shirt and black jean pants with a leather jacket to keep him warm.<p>

Ryu was returning home after a long day of training and was planning on returning home to spend more time with his wife.

After all, It was Valentine's Day.

Even though he was happily married for 3 years with his wife, he felt that he was not putting her first in his life and he was starting to think that it was irritating her a lot. They had an argument the other night which led him to sleeping on the couch, her not even saying good morning to him, and not seeing her the entire day. This told him that he needed to make amends for it.

So after he was done with his training for the day, he went to the store and bought a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolate, and wrote his own card to show how much she meant to him. He knew that he was taking her for granted and wanted to stop before it really got ugly.

**"Man, I hope I can fix this before it gets out of hand,"** Ryu thought to himself.

He reached the front door of his house, which in turn was his late master Gouken's before he was brutally murdered by his own brother, Akuma. He witnessed it when he returned home from the first annual Street Fighter Tournament.

Ryu has never forgotten that day and a few years later after training non stop, and a grueling match in the same place where the siblings had their final showdown, he finally avenged his fallen master. However, he was torn over killing him after the battle because of his master's words.

**"_Ryu, we don't fight to kill, only for self-defense and the defense of others. Keep this in mind when you know the true answer to what you see beyond your fist."_**

Ryu always knew that killing Akuma would only turn him into a demon like him because of the Satsui No Hado so he opted not to kill him and went on about his life the way his master wanted him to. Shortly thereafter, he met his wife, who was the student and daughter of friends close to Gouken; Master Gen and Detective Dourai.

Ryu smiled at the memory. They got along really quickly and only a few years later, they married at a shrine in Japan where his best friend, Ken, was his best man.

Not wasting anymore time, he got his keys out and opened the door to step inside. He looked around to see if his wife was in the living room or the kitchen but she wasn't there. He walked back to the hallway and saw that her shoes and jacket were here. But he still wasn't sure if she was home or running an errand.

**"I know she didn't have work today so where can she be?"** Ryu asked himself.

After placing his jacket on the coat rack, he walked to the back of the house and looked outside to see his backyard consisting of a dojo, a garden consisting of rare flowers and plants (a gift to his wife), and his master's grave right in the middle of the backyard. Everyday before he left to train and before he went to bed for the night, he said a prayer before Gouken's grave to remind himself of what his true purpose was.

Realizing that there was one place he hasn't checked, he headed upstairs. He found that their bedroom was slightly open and a dim light was on. Thinking that she was inside, he opened the door and stepped in. He left all of the goods he bought on the drawer on his side of the room and started looking once again. Turning to look at his bed, he saw something familiar.

Their bed was filled with the sakura petals that he saw earlier today which meant that she picked only a select few to put there. Ryu figured out that she had maybe planned this the entire time. He decided to see if she was here to be sure.

**"Chun-Li are you here?"**, Ryu called out.

No answer. He stole a glance at their bathroom and noticed no movement there but he wanted to be sure. Looking inside, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. However, he didn't sense that someone was coming from out of the closet.

Chun-Li snuck up behind her husband wearing a lacy black bra and panties covered by a see through nightgown. Her lips were shining because of her pink lip gloss to enhance her appearance with her hair falling behind her back. She smiled evilly as she tiptoed towards her husband from behind.

As it turns out, she didn't have work on this special occasion. She just wanted to surprise her husband while he was away. She completed that task accordingly.

Ryu was about to turn around right before she jumped on his back, locked her legs around his waist, and covered his eyes with her hands. She inched closer to his ear and started to gently nibble on it.

**"Hi husband,"** she whispered seductively to him. **"I missed you."**

He smiled but didn't move because he figured that this was only the beginning of a lovely and passionate night that they both needed together.

Chun-Li continued her seduction by removing her hands from his face and moving them downward to his midsection, circling his hard abdominal muscles. She also moved her lips to his neck and started to gently suckle on his warm skin.

Ryu closed his eyes, sighed contently, and continued to let her work her magic on him for the next couple of minutes. Everywhere her hands touched felt so pleasant to him in every sense of the word. While she continued her ministrations, something came back into his mind.

He knew that he had to tell her what he was thinking earlier on today and soon. He felt that the longer he waited, the harder it was going to be to explain to her. Chun-Li stopped what she was doing to Ryu and got off of his back to allow him to turn around and face her.

Looking at her up and down, Ryu bit his lip and tried his best to suppress his dirty thoughts. Everywhere he looked, he was amazed by how her body was absolutely perfect in every way possible. Ryu thought that now was the time to tell her what he needed to say.

**"Chun, there is something that I need to say,"** Ryu started although a bit nervous.

**"Yes** **honey?"**, she replied as her brown eyes were shining at him happily and also curious to what he had to say.

He sighed before speaking again. **"I've been thinking lately about how I've been mistreating you over the past couple of months. My training has been taking most of my time and-"**

Before he could say anything else, Chun-Li put a finger to his mouth to silence him. She gave him a caring smile. **"Ryu, I'm glad you were thinking about this but you don't need to apologize to me,"** she said gently. Ryu had a puzzled look on his face as Chun-Li continued speaking. **"Training is what you do and it is what you are. I don't want to take that away from you. I also saw what you brought here as gifts and I absolutely love them. However I'm mostly happy with you being my husband and me being your wife."**

After removing her finger from his lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him. She then whispered, **"Just promise me that you will always be here with me no matter what we go through in this marriage."**

Smiling gently, Ryu replied by bringing his arms around her waist and caressed her back with his hands before whispering back to her, **"I will always be here for you no matter what."**

Satisfied with his answer, she smiled, showing all of her white pearls for teeth. **"Now lets get down to what this day is all about,"** she whispered seductively again as she closed the distance with her husband to press her lips to his gently. Ryu felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders as he continued to kiss his wife affectionately. After a minute or so, the kissing started to turn aggressive as Chun-Li pressed her tongue against Ryu's teeth asking for entrance and grinding her hips against him as well.

Granting her wish, Ryu opened his mouth and dueled her for supremacy in each others' mouth. Ryu took it a step further as he broke the kiss and told her to turn around while still in the embrace. Chun-Li did what she was told and gasped in pleasure as she felt Ryu's lips on her neck and his hands roaming around under her nightgown feeling her curves and skin. She arched her neck and back when she felt his tongue. Despite Ryu's actions, Chun-Li's hands were not idle as she slid her right hand over Ryu's neck to hold him while she helped him caress herself with the other. This continued for a couple more minutes until Chun-Li told him to stop and turned to face him, her eyes burning with lust and desire for her husband.

**"Ryu, I loved how you teased me there,"** Chun-Li said breathing hard, **"But now I want you to take it another step further."**

Ryu knew what that meant as he grabbed Chun-Li by her ass, pinned her against the nearby wall, and started to make out with her again. She moaned in pleasure when he clutched her ass like that and didn't want him to stop anytime soon. Once again Chun-Li was not idle in her movements as she locked her legs around his waist and ran her hands over his back, smiling to herself over how his muscles were radiating power.

Then she felt him caressing her thighs, brushing them gently with his hands while looking to pull the nightgown over her head. Chun-Li sighed contently at what her husband was doing to her and stopped kissing him, allowing him to pull the gown over her head, exposing her undergarments. Looking into her eyes, without even speaking; he asked permission to remove her bra. She gave him a smile to give him her approval. With a soft snap, it was undone and Ryu could not take his eyes away from her perfect breasts, which were hard from arousal.

Feeling his gaze at her breasts, she took her hands that were on his neck and lowered him to her chest. She felt him lick and suck on her right nipple and caressed the other with his hand. That made Chun-Li moan sharply as she felt another wave of pleasure strike her. Then he switched and sucked on her other nipple making her moan huskily. After a couple of minutes, he then focused on the valley between her chest, making her squirm in his embrace. This in turn made Chun-Li moan like crazy and her breathing was becoming labored.

**"Ooohhh yessss..."** she rasped, arching her back in the process. **"Please Ryu don't stop. Keep going."**

This in turn made Ryu go into another frenzy as he continued to please her chest and soon it brought them both to the bed. He placed her on it gently as she began to take his shirt and undershirt off of him exposing his muscled chest and abs. She smiled again and brought him down to kiss him again, gently this time. She moaned softly as she felt him press up deeper against her and felt him taking her panties off. She returned the favor by untying his belt buckle and getting rid of his pants, underwear, and headband.

The two lovers were sizing each other and their bodies as they felt their mouths water from excitement and arousal. They had their heated moments before in the past but this was beyond even their wedding night. Chun-Li looked down at Ryu's erection and craved to have him right then and there. Not wasting anymore time, she took his member in her hand and started stroking him as he laid down on the pillows. However Chun-Li surprised him by placing her ass by his face.

**"Honey, this time I want to try something different,"** Chun-Li said.

She then lowered herself to his member while her ass and womanhood (which was fully aroused) were on his face and started to suck on him while he parted her folds with his tongue and squeezing her ass as well. This earned him a sharp moan from Chun-Li as she continued to lick and suck on him while occasionally grabbing his sack. Ryu groaned in pleasure. This continued on for about 10 minutes until Chun-Li got off and straddled her husband. He saw the fire in her eyes. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. After positioning herself over his shaft, she paused for a moment and looked her husband in the eye.

**"Ryu, something is wrong with this picture,"** Chun-Li said. Puzzled, Ryu asked her, **"What's wrong?"** Smiling at his naive nature, she grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him up to her as they stood up in each others' arms.

Unable to stop giggling, Chun-Li then said, **"That's better. Now lets get to the best part."** She then lower herself on his member earning a strong groan from Ryu as he tried to adjust to her tightness. Chun-Li was also groaning from Ryu's size inside of her. Chun-Li then placed Ryu's head onto her chest yet again and held onto him tightly. After a minute of getting used to the great sensations, Chun-Li started to bounce on him while he continued to play with her chest as well as kissing and licking her neck and collarbone.

**"Ryu please,"** she begged him. **"Go faster... FASTER!"** Ryu obeyed her commands and thrusted even faster than before receiving more moans from Chun-Li's throat.

Nothing to stop or interrupt them, they continued their lustful movements with Ryu continuing to thrust upwards while grabbing her hips as Chun-Li held him tight in her legs and arms, kissing him while he continued to make love to her. She felt like she was on cloud nine and didn't want him to stop anytime soon. Her moaning was rising and without warning, she cried in ecstasy as she had her first orgasm and her inner muscles clamped down on Ryu who groaned but held off from his own climax. He held Chun-Li as she came down from her orgasm. She was breathing heavily but the look on her face said that she was far from satisfied.

Then to Chun-Li's surprise, Ryu dislodged himself from her and put her back on the bed . Confused and moaning in disapproval, Chun-Li asked, **"What are you doing?"** Smiling, he lowered himself to whisper in her ear. **"Turn around," **he simply replied. Although still confused, she did what she was told and when she turned around completely, she felt Ryu's hands at her hips, lifting her up in the process.

She then felt herself on his lap and realized what Ryu planned to do.

Coming to her ear again, he whispered huskily, **"Now its my turn to try something new."** He then lowered her onto his shaft again only this time she was facing the other way as she was once again bouncing up and down on his pole. Chun-Li definitely loved this position since it was something new for the both of them. Then she felt even more pleasure as Ryu's hands were placed on her breasts, squeezing them gently. He also attacked the base of her neck, causing her to arch her back and scream, nearly putting her head on his back.

Turning her head to him, she kissed him passionately as she once again held onto him with her arm around his neck with him now thrusting upwards again. Breaking the kiss, she started to demand him again. **"RYU! YOU'RE SO GOOD! PLEASE KEEP GOING!"** Hearing her plea once again, he thrusted as hard as he could, groaning at her tightness in this new position. After a couple of minutes, Chun-Li released again with a cry of ecstacy, while Ryu once again held off from his own orgasm.

Leaning back onto his chest, Chun-Li turned to kiss him again although her breathing remained ragged as she felt him continue to play with her chest. Pulling away from him, she once again did not want the night to end so soon. Ryu saw her look and put her down on the bed on her side, not withdrawing from her snatch.

Turning to look at her husband, she smiled and huskily said, **"Make this one your best yet."**

Ryu instantly complied with her demand and began thrusting again, grunting and groaning at her tightness from this position. To make sure she was pleasing her, he grabbed her thigh and lifted her leg high in the air to make sure she would feel every inch of his manhood. Once again she felt his mouth on her neck gently sucking on her causing yet another start of continuous moans from her. Thinking that her neck would turn red if he continued, Chun-Li stopped him and brought him into another passionate kiss while moaning in his mouth. Breaking the kiss, she felt his hand on her breast again along with his tongue, earning yet another sharp moan from her. Chun-Li did nothing but moan and scream from Ryu's actions beckoning him to thrust even harder.

Ryu knew that she wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer and continued to pound into her core with every last ounce of strength he had. Then it happened.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A few more thrusts from her husband caused Chun-Li to scream Ryu's name as loud as she possibly could as she experienced her final but strongest orgasm of the night, which was followed shortly by Ryu letting out a yell of his own and shooting his seed inside her snatch. His seed hosed down her insides that mingled with her own honey as she rested her head on the pillow beside her, breathing heavily. Ryu withdrew from her and wrapped his arms around her curvaceous frame to keep her warm, satisfied with his performance on her.

Getting comfortable in his grip, she turned to him once again and smiled even though she was exhausted after a lovely and passionate night with her husband. **"That was amazing Ryu. I love you,"** Chun-Li whispered tiredly. Returning her smile, Ryu replied as well in a whisper, **"Your welcome and I love you too my Spring Beauty."** He gave her one more lasting kiss before drifting off to sleep. Chun-Li turned back on her side and fell asleep feeling safe in her husband's arms as the dim light turned off and bathed the room in darkness with the exception of the full moon and a couple of stars casting light into the room. Before going to sleep completely, Chun-Li turned back to her husband who was in a deep slumber. She smiled as she caressed his face with her hand and kissed him gently before whispering quitely, **"I will always cater 2 you."**

With those last words, she drifted off to sleep, comfortably safe and content in Ryu's arms.


End file.
